Rhinn
Rhinn, the talented bard searching for inspiration through the art of his lost love. Class Features * Maestro Muse Your muse is a virtuoso, inspiring you to greater heights. If it’s a creature, it might be a performance-loving creature such as a choral angel or lillend azata; if a deity, it might be Shelyn. As a bard with a maestro muse, you are an inspiration to your allies and confident of your musical and oratorical abilities. You gain the Lingering Composition feat and add soothe to your spell repertoire. * Signature Spells Experience allows you to cast some spells more flexibly. For each spell level you have access to, choose one spell of that level to be a signature spell. You don’t need to learn heightened versions of signature spells separately; instead, you can heighten these spells freely. If you’ve learned a signature spell at a higher level than its minimum, you can also cast all its lower-level versions without learning those separately. If you swap out a signature spell, you can choose a replacement signature spell of the same spell level at which you learned the previous spell. You can also retrain specifically to change a signature spell to a different spell of that level without swapping any spells; this takes as much time as retraining a spell normally does. Proficiencies * Perception Expert * Fortitude Saving Throws Expert * Reflex Saving Throws Expert * Wisdom Saving Throws Master * Unarmed Attacks Trained * Simple Weapons Trained * Longsword Trained * Rapier Trained * Sap Trained * Shortbow Trained * Shortsword Trained * Whip Trained * Unarmored Trained * Light Armor Trained * Spellcasting Expert Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Whisper Elf Your ears are finely tuned, able to detect even the slightest whispers of sound. As long as you can hear normally, you can use the Seek action to sense undetected creatures in a 60-foot cone instead of a 30-foot cone. You also gain a +2 circumstance bonus to locate undetected creatures that you could hear within 30 feet with a Seek action. * Nimble Elf Your muscles are tightly honed. Your Speed increases by 5 feet. Class Feats * Lingering Composition By adding a flourish, you make your compositions last longer. You learn the lingering composition focus spell (page 387). Increase the number of Focus Points in your focus pool by 1. * Inspire Competence You learn the inspire competence composition cantrip (page 386), which aids your allies’ skills. * Inspire Defense You learn the inspire defense composition cantrip (page 386), which protects you and allies. * Harmonize You can perform multiple compositions simultaneously. If your next action is to cast a composition, it becomes a harmonized composition. Unlike a normal composition, a harmonized composition doesn’t end if you cast another composition, and you can cast another composition on the same turn as a harmonized one. Casting another harmonized composition ends any harmonized composition you have in effect. * Inspire Heroics Your performances inspire even greater deeds in your allies. You learn the inspire heroics metamagic focus spell (page 387). Increase the number of Focus Points in your focus pool by 1. General Feats * Train Animal You spend time teaching an animal to do a certain action. You can either select a basic action the animal already knows how to do (typically those listed in the Command an Animal action on page 249) or attempt to teach the animal a new basic action. The GM determines the DC of any check required and the amount of time the training takes (usually at least a week). It’s usually impossible to teach an animal a trick that uses critical thinking. If you’re expert, master, or legendary in Nature, you might be able to train more unusual creatures, at the GM’s discretion. * Virtuosic Performer (Winds) You have exceptional talent with one type of performance. You gain a +1 circumstance bonus when making a certain type of performance. If you are a master in Performance, this bonus increases to +2. Select one of the following specialties and apply the bonus when attempting Performance checks of that type. If it’s unclear whether the specialty applies, the GM decides. * Toughness You can withstand more punishment than most before succumbing. Increase your maximum Hit Points by your level. You reduce the DC of recovery checks by 1 (page 459). * Impressive Performance Your performances inspire admiration and win you fans. You can Make an Impression using Performance instead of Diplomacy. * Incredible Initiative You react more quickly than others can. You gain a +2 circumstance bonus to initiative rolls. * Dubious Knowledge You’re a treasure trove of information, but not all of it comes from reputable sources. When you fail a Recall Knowledge check using any skill, you learn a bit of true knowledge and a bit of erroneous knowledge, but you don’t have any way to differentiate which is which. Known Spells Compositions * Cantrips Inspire Competence, Inspire Courage, Inspire Defense * 1st Level Counter Performance * 4th Level Inspire Heroics Occult Spells * Cantrips Chill Touch, Message, Read Aura, Shield, Telekinetic Projectile * 1st Level Charm, Phantom Pain*, Soothe * 2nd Level Dispel Magic, Illusory Creature, Phantom Steed, Sound Burst* * 3rd Level Haste, Invisibility Sphere, Paralyze*, Zone of Truth * 4th Level Read Omens, Remove Curse, Resilient Sphere* * 5th Level Summon Entity, Telepathic Bond *Signature Spells Category:Caravan Chimera